


Ghosts of the Past

by RedRoseofDestruction



Series: Ghost Shenanigans [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost OCs, Other, all dem ghosts, cause this book tells you all about the ghost OCs, maybe couple human OCs, no skeles tho, this is a side book for my first fanfic called Ghost Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseofDestruction/pseuds/RedRoseofDestruction
Summary: Ghosts of The Pastis a brilliant book by the very talented writer Victor Peterson who is a known figure in the paranormal community. He has written two other books about the paranormal,Science of the ParanormalandLegends of the Mythical Beings.Now he is telling his own stories and things that have happened to him as he toured different cities and countries, hunting the paranormal and perhaps even finding proof.





	1. Legends of Mt. Ebott and Ebott City

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Imaginary book connected to my Undertale Fanfiction [Ghost Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463386/chapters/41123483). You get to learn more about our lovely Ghosts that live in the magnificent Blumwell Estate.

Salut once again my dear reader. Right now I’m in Ebott City what has perhaps the most fascinating Legend ever; Monsters.

It is told that once there was another race called ’Monsters’ that ruled the Earth along with humans. The two races lived peacefully and seemed to be heavily populated near Mountain Ebott.

It is unknown if these ’monsters’ were truly beings from nightmares or just misunderstood deformed humans. Legend says that there was huge war between humans and monsters but there is no historical accuracies found about this. There are no records of any monsters or a huge war breaking out in or near Ebott City. This can be either because there never was such things as monsters or someone or something hid away all the records and proof. Now I'm no conspiracy theorist but it seems rather odd that so many people had heard about this supposed legend but have no proof.

Anyway, back to the legend.

The legend says that seven powerful magicians sealed monsters underneath Mt. Ebott and trapped them there for eternity. Some even speculate that they are the ones to have hidden all the information about the war and monsters in general. Of course, no one has even managed to prove these claims and the authorities have tried to seal every cave entrance of the mountain to stop hikers and other people from getting there.

And what I've learned from the officers and the locals, it seems that Mt. Ebott is a popular party place and exploration spot to those seeking adventure or solitude. However, the Mountain is not that safe. The reason that the entrance is being sealed is that many people either got lost into huge caverns in the mountain and injuring themselves. Some have even disappeared into the mountain and never to be seen or heard again.

A recent report, unfortunately, told about a young girl wearing a tutu and ballet shoes recently disappeared after climbing the mountain.

We just have to hope that the poor girl will come back safely.


	2. Miss Chamomile the Witch

During my stay at the Ebott City resort, I concluded that holing up in my hotel room won't give me many answers about the paranormal. So I decided to go to the local bar to find out more about what other lurks in the shadows of Mt. Ebott.  
  
I decided to visit one of the bars, Old Maester, to find someone or someones that could tell me more about the other legends. There I happened to find some older folk drinking.  
  
Now, despite what movies and TV-series show us, the old folk are quite happy to tell you about all the things you ask. So when I asked about if there are any paranormal things happening around the city and if there are any old legends (minus Monsters beneath Mt. Ebott), the men and women inside the bar were quite happy to tell some of the legends surrounding the area, especially after I told them I was writing a book about it!

Now the story they told me was quite peculiar. During the famous Witch Hysteria, one person was burned in Ebott City. Yes, burned.

What you new readers who don’t know much about the history, women or men accused being witches were not burned. Many of them were hanged as punishment or died in prison. The only a couple of people were burned because it took a lot of time to prepare the huge bonfire and even then it took ages to burn the supposed ’witch’. Even then the victim would suffocate from smoke than burn.

Anyway, back to the story. It is told that a young woman was burned in the stake for being a witch. The legend says that the townspeople didn’t like her since she had the brightest and unnatural red hair and poison green eyes. She had come to the town one night and stayed there which made the townspeople suspicious of her. The people avoided her and often even bullied the woman because of her unnaturalness. When the Witch Hysteria swept over the nation, many were pointing fingers at her. The suspicion grew when Ebott City (which was more like a town at this point) had it’s worst heat spell recorded in history.

The legend says that the young woman had been dragged out of her house after some children had seen her growing ’vile’ plants in her yard and after ransacking her house, they had found some potions described as the ’most foul and wicked’ kind. She was imprisoned and then publicly examined where they had found a witch mark* on her body. Some say it was a triangle, the symbol of fire, while others say that it was a witch’s charm, a symbol of protection. While others wanted her to hang, some officers weren’t sure about her being a witch so they did the Swimming Test*.

The legend varied from here; some say that she just simply floated to the surface while others say that she shot out of the water like a cannonball. Some have even said that she broke the rope and tried to strangle the priest with it.

Now, since the test was successful and people knew she was a witch, the woman was sent to be hanged. However, when they tried to hang her, the rope would just snap or something else would happen. The townspeople grew so scared that they eventually build a huge bonfire to burn the witch.

It is said that the woman never said anything nor she screamed when the flames were licking her bare feet.

Now you might be wondering why I am telling you this story. After all, it is just a story, a legend, right? Well, my dear reader, I’m here to tell you it is not a work of fiction. How can I know this? Because I spoke to the witch in question!

You see, some of the older folk in the bar have claimed to see this witch wondering the forest during the full moon. They say that the air always starts to smell like ash and fire. I, of course, being a curious and firm believer in the paranormal went to investigate. I chose to stay in a meadow full of herbs and flowers since it seemed like a perfect place to be. It took a couple of nights before I finally saw a silhouette of a caped woman walking in the night.

I approached carefully not to scare her but it seemed that she had been expecting me. She knew my name and as she turned to face me, the first thing I saw was those piercing green eyes. They weren't the poison green eyes but more like acid green eyes. Her face was covered by burnt scars as were her hands. I asked what she was doing there and she calmly said that she was there to guide me. She started leading me deeper into the forest and for once I felt a spike of fear coursing through me. You never know what might happen when dealing with ghosts. While some can sense either good or bad intentions from the ghosts, this ghost didn't seem to portray any intentions. She seemed secretive yet when I started asking about her life and death, she was rather open.

She told me her name was Chamomile and she was 27-years-old when she died. The townspeople were suspicious of her because of her looks and the fact she didn't have a husband or children at such age. Miss Chamomile told me she used to take care of feral cats which brought even more suspicion to her. She told me that her father was a rich salesman who had died and left all of his money to her. Her mother was a healer that specialized in herbs and that she had learned everything about plants from her. When I asked about the claims that she was a witch, she had only smiled and never answered. When I asked her about the Swimming Test and if she had tried to strangle priest with it, Miss Chamomile had just laughed and said;

_"I didn't strangle him. Well near the river at least. The town hall, however, is a completely different story"_

Eventually, she leads me to this gorgeous Estate covered in vines and leaves. It looked truly haunting yet it still had it's own elegance and grace.

_"Tomorrow night, come if you want to learn more. The lights will you here"_ Was the last thing I heard or remember before blacking out. The next thing I knew was that I was waking in the meadow. The morning brought fog with it and as I was preparing to leave, I saw a familiar brown cape fluttering past a tree. That is when I knew I had to come back.

  
  
_ *Witch mark was supposedly an unsightly blemish that witches were said to receive upon making their pact with Satan. This “Devil’s Mark” could supposedly change shape and color, and was believed to be numb and insensitive to pain. This was probably just a mole, a hemangioma, a café au lait spot or vitiligo._

_*Swimming Test was a test where accused witches were dragged to the nearest body of water (in this case to the nearby river). They were stripped to their undergarments, bound and then tossed in to see if the witch would sink or float. Since witches were believed to be servants of Satan and despising baptism, it was thought that the water would reject their body and prevent them from submerging. According to this logic, an innocent person would sink like a stone, but a witch would simply bob on the surface._


End file.
